


Happy Things

by artsy_smartie22



Series: The Kingdom of Electric [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_smartie22/pseuds/artsy_smartie22
Summary: A revision of Electric's Ch. 1, "Happy Things." Written by Cyberender.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Kingdom of Electric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092389





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreaded by yours truly, artsy_smartie22.

A Royal: The Prince of Electric. "Your majesty", as the people say. I for one value what has been bestowed upon me. Born with a crown. To most is but a dream. Living live in such a luxurious place. All the things I can be grateful for. A mother and father standing tall and proud. I should be so lucky. Oh! The burring responsibilities of assuming the throne. With overwhelming duties that are unsaid and foretold. How curious for someone to think such ways? To ones that are greedy always seek gold. The rich life as its stated. Their lives a reason as to why its unsaid and foretold. 'Tis but untrue. Only what Father and Mother want is for me to stand out of their way. Books and books in tongues I’m forced to speak and read. If I were to argue against or share my own perspective, it would only be speak of “Such Nonsense” as Mother puts it. "Ungrateful" I’m being.

What would the people say?

The people.

They see what they want to see. The people is who we serve. Right, Father?

Father knew the people. He used to say that the people’s lives are but different from those in power.

_They are as strong as their leaders._

_Give the people hope,_

_Give the people perfection,_

_Give the people life._

_Only present on what they wish to hear._

That’s all I am to them after all. That’s all I might ever be.

To most a palace of wonders, and riches beyond compare, they see it as dream to step inside a palace so dear. The only steps I take is of gold. But what is the need of gold when it’s but a prison to withhold it. A room so elegant they see. But chains are what I feel. A great meal “of high standards” with a place that stimulates heaven. But silences drowns the air. My judgment hall. All I hear are their thoughts in my mind.

It reeks with a stench that blocks the so call “Grand Smell.” A good meal you can’t enjoy. The Skies blocked with heavy fog aligned with steps each echoing from the walls. The _Three Thrones_ each standing, one sinking below the others. Upon normal steps, they shiver and pray. That their day won’t be their last. Once were told one wrong impression is what you leave, and the sun you will seek. This is but a war room filled to the brim with foreseen expectations. Those unblinking eyes; a haunting stare that is sure to scare even the likes of me. But yet they stand absent. Threw the halls they echo, echo louder than the cries of thunder. Each passing day the echo’s grow louder.

I doubt they’ll ever understand, one can assume they just don’t care. But one knows when to stop assuming.

When looked upon a window, sparkles claims the skies. A prideful prince would stand in absolute astonishment as he faces to the sky. One as unique as this kingdom. The untold legend that’s been hold. Now this fable stands as a reminder, I must stand focus. Mustn’t seek legends or fables. They don’t exist.

There is one fable that exists and that’s what ever lies outside these castle walls. These chains holds their guard. Only be permitted to the garden, no further. Just on the balcony lays a view of outside this prison. I strongly desire to escape from the window of my room, to start anew. But alas, I am yet still denied, even by my own window. Guards will be guards. (Sir Nicholas, you’re a guard so noble, yet so stubborn.) As with an ordinary eye, this Sir Nicholas guard is not like the rest; an understatement, I’m sure, to but as many unbreakable locks on my window as humanely possible, then proceeding to never take them off. Blast his "forgetfulness," as he claims. 

There's only one area in this vast castle I am permitted to escape to, if you can even call it escape: The garden. An area steered clear from burdens, I lay. Those unblinking eyes may close to rest. Nothing stands as quiet and peaceful than there.

From the garden, an eye-catching view, not from great breath-taking glances, but a view of battle. Guards from all around practicing, sparring each other. Breath-taking to say the least. (Have I already said that?)

A familiar quote rings through my head, reminding me I am "evermore **forbidden** to take part in 'such unprecedented behavior.' It is unfit for such of my standards.'”

In such situations of battle, one is better off staying quiet and hidden. Let the guards do the rest. I never see or hear from them during these peaceful times. Guards only seem to focus on me. They're trained to do so, anyway. I’ve grown to accept that fact. They'd never permit such quite behaviors as mine. After all I’m but 17 years of age, still rushing to hide in the bathroom from some castle thieves. 

I’d see the guards and wonder: How free are they to do what they want, as an ordinary civilian? What life options did they occur to be in the royal training ranks? Was this was their best option?

Could I ever be like that?


	2. Chapter 2

No. I would never get to. It's been said many many times over and again. There's no point in asking when you already know the answer.

Every day is a new day. Same castle. Same rules. Same jobs. And same guards.

...Or so I thought.

He seems shorter than the rest.

Blue hair and blue eyes? Unusual, that's for sure. What in all the 12 Zodiacs is he doing in a place like this? Well, he has his whole life ahead of him. 

"Well I’ll be a monkey's uncle. This one sure is a newbie. A trainee he wont last long." Leo chuckled at the new sight.

\---

Its been a week and a half he’s still here. Ha! Oh, what life brings to us.

\---

_Leonardo walks past the guard, who is standing at his post alone, minding his own business._

(Guard) "Hey Leonardo."

(Prince Leonardo) "Hello there- …”

He… addressed me informally… This guy has guts.

_Leonardo turns to face the guard. He stares in amazement at what he first sees._

Wow, his eyes are an unusual shade of blue, but yet still very unique. 

_The guard seems concerned, but manages out a friendly smile._

(Guard) “How are you?”

(Prince Leonardo) “Very well.”

(Guard, slowly letting out a breath) “Cool.” 

_After standing and staring at each other for an uncomfortably long amount of time, the prince hurriedly storms off, fleeing awkwardly._

Many thoughts started flooding the young prince's mind.

"I-"

"How…"

"Why would anyone…"

"The respect-"

"WHY DID I ACT SO BEWILDERED! For the first time in ages someone dares to speak to me in a friendly manner. And I react with A STARE??? OH GOOD GRIEF!"

"I really hope Mother didn’t see that..."

"Welp, that's the last time this poor guard will ever do such a thing."

If anyone who cared enough were to see Leonardo properly after that event, his current emotion would blatantly be described as "flustered."


	3. Chapter 3

I am in absolute amazement with the blue haired guard. He’s different from the rest. Well, in the way that strikes me as different. I feel as though he’s not a human like the rest of the guards. In the Kingdom of Electric, we all come from different places and backstories. It's the most diverse kingdom in all the land. Those blue eyes and pointy ears of his don’t lie. 

Wait. Pointy ears?

Well I'll be darned, HE’S A MAGE?! One with great power! But I saw no birth mark… is he a fraud? Moreover, is he really up for this job? I’d love to find out, and find out I shall. If he is so brave, he might speak to me once more perhaps? It'd be a dream!

___

  
It's been four days. This might be stalking, but he’s made it through four. Ha, This has got to be the most productive I’ve ever been. He makes everything look so … easy. Like anyone can do it… with mild bruises. His use of magic is limited. Why??? Who’s to say. Small sparks here and there. 

I wish I could be closer. 

He sure is full of surprises.

___

  
It's currently Tuesday now. Where is he? Has he quit?! No, he couldn’t have, right?? Was I too obvious? I doubt it. He is a guard though…

_The prince is unaware of foot steps approaching from from behind._

(New Guard) “Looking for someone?”

_Prince Leonardo turns around immediately with a small jump, resulting in almost crashing into a glass wall. His blood pressure skyrockets._

(Leo, struggling to catch his breath) “Yes, as a matter of fact.” 

(New Guard) “Who are you looking for?” 

_The New Guard looks in the direction of the training grounds._

(Leo, thinking) Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what to say, what to say?! Erm... Be cool!

(Leo, spoken) “Well I- it appears I require assistance form Sir Nicholas, A personal guard.”

(New Guard) “Oh, what does he look like? I might be able to help you.”

(Leo) “He … is tall…”

(Leo, thinking) AHH! WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN HE'S TALL LEONARDO!!! EVERY GUARD IS TALLER THAN YOU!!! OF COURSE HE'S TALL! Okay, It's okay, it's okay. I used to pop out these excuses when I was 6 years of age like it was nothing!

(Leo, spoken) *clears voice* I- I believe he has a scar… under one of his eyes.. I'd like to say its his right one. S-Strong man, quiet… Umm, big…

(New Guard) “…Okay, well, he’s not in the training group, he’s probably located somewhere else.”

_Leo replies in silence, only giving a small nod to show agreement._

It surly is a great time for a mental break down… right on queue.

(New Guard, spoken in a friendly manner) “If you’d like, I can come with you and help you find him.” 

(Leo) “Yes, that’d be great”

(New Guard) “Any idea where he might be?”

(Leo) “That’s why I’m looking for him.”

(New Guard) “Oh…”

(Leo, thinking) Isn’t this just going _swell_! Ugh, why did I have to be A PRINCE! I can’t even talk to this nice guard. Father, Mother, why have you forsaken me...

_Leo still emits no reply._

(New Guard) “How long have you been standing there exactly?”

Man, he is brave!

(Leo, spoken) “Umm, errm… ANYWAY!, why don’t we look around a bit?"

_Leonardo collects himself together, and starts walking quite fast towards inside the castle_.

This is weird...


	4. Chapter 4

(New Guard) “Are you allowed in the training grounds?”

What a way to strike up a conversation!

(Leo) “Well obviously … I-I’m allowed to…

He wont know he wont know!

(New guard) “Do you do training?”

(Leo) “…”

(Leo) “I practice fencing…”

Oh I beg for mercy

(New Guard) “Oh, that’s cool… as a self-defense?”

(Leo) “Well yes, sure something along those lines”

(New Guard) “ How often do you spar?

(Leo) “…”

(New Guard, seeing the uncomfort of the situation in the prince's face) “Sorry, I wanted to ask. I see you looking at the training grounds from the garden. And I wanted to see if you needed something”

TEACH ME WHAT YOU KNOW OF!

(Leo) “Well, I actually- I need a mentor who’s be able to train me in the field.”

(New Guard) “...What?”

(Leo, clearing his throat) “Would you be my mentor? And teach me how to fight?”

(New Guard) “Um, I'm sorry, but I think your asking the wrong person here. I’m the least qualified, especially for someone such as yourself.”

(Leo) “If I stand correctly, you _did_ ask me if I needed anything.”

(New Guard) “you make a point, I can try but its not a guarantee I’d be good.”

(Leo) “Perfect, you’re hired”

(New Guard) “Oh.”

(New Guard) “So … when should we start?”

(Leo, with a bright smile) “Tomorrow, bright and early.”

As to be expected, there was no sight of Nicholas. I do wonder where he is. He only shows up once danger is afoot or it is time for my schooling sessions.

___

"Woohoo! I can’t believe it worked!" I say out loud once I retire to my bedroom for the day. The excitement is all too much to keep contained.

"I can't believe I got a combat mentor! I doubt my parents would even care anyway, why should I really ask for permission. I’m a Prince, it's time I’d live like one. I won’t be a burden anymore! Because the guard is going to teach me!" 

"Wait. The guard. The guard in training."

"I didn’t get his name."

"Eh, I'll just look up his files, Lord Christopher surely won’t mind. Surely not! I've snuck into his office before, I can do it again!"

"Oh what wonders can a day bring! I thank thy nameless guard! You shall be nameless no more!"

Leonardo giggles happily, flopping down on his soft, large bed.

"Mother wouldn't know."

"Surely not.


End file.
